Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is one of the main antagonists (though later became an anti-villain protagonist) in the Date A Live series. Kurumi is the third spirit to be encountered in the series and is the most dangerous and lethal spirit. She is heavily obsessed with Shido and has the ability to manipulate time. Her codename is Nightmare. She is voiced by Sanada Asami. Background Kurumi was the third Spirit appear in the anime, she is recognized as the most brutal and dangerous spirit until now, Kurumi was responsible for the death of over 10,000 people, she has killed hundreds of people around the planet when she appeared in earth and it is one of the few spirits in the series so far to actively kill people with her powers. she kills her victims by dragging them to the shadow, and eating them, thus restoring its life, so she can release her powers. She manages to defeat Mana, and Tohka Origami and subdue Shido, she wants to eat. However, Kurumi is spirit that has a short life, she needs the lifetime of other people, the reason she killed so many people is that it requires time of their lives, she preferer kill children or people under-age, they have a great time of life and this life time is transferred to the Kurumi, her powers are very powerful but have consequences is that the lifetime of Kurumi is sucked by her powers. Mana reported to AST that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous spirit that already existed, who personally killed more than 10,000 people not including the victims of spacequake, because she needs the lifespan of humans. Kurumi Tokisaki unexplained metedos used to transfer personally on Tengu school and in Shido class room so she can get closer to him. She is attracted by Shido, from the start, earning the angry of Tohka and Origami. She is very aggressive and very pervet in her actions, making Shido be disoriented during his mission to try to seal her powers. However, she reveals to Shido that the only reason to have her transferred to Raizen High School was just to devour Shidou, somehow Kurumi knows Shidou is the only human being able to seal the powers of spirits, and there are suspicions that Phantom and Kurumi are working together, she wants the his power that he has within himself, to earn a lot of life, or in another case, she wants immortality. During the time that Kurumi was a high school student Raizen, she almost consumes twice Shido, however, she was forced to retire after being almost destroyed by the destructive power of Kotori, simply because she was not prepared to fight with her, she claimed she could defeat Kotori if she had gathered more power and life span of other humans, she spent all her mana during battle against Mana Takamiya. It was later revealed that Kurumi was given the information by Phantom Shido, she revealed that her real goal was to use his 12th bullet of herAngel to travel back in time 30 years and kill the first spirit, before it caused the first spacequake in history, but for this, she needs a lot of mana spirit that she has not yet. That's why she wants Shido consume mana spirit that holds the three spirits within of him for she was to be able to use the 12th bullet, the real reasons behind this goal it is completely unknown, so too such as Isaac Ray Peram Wescott who wants to decimate all life in the universe using the inverse mana of the spirits without reasons. She reappears at the end of volume 6 during the event of the arc of Miku Izayoi, to help in the rescue Shido Tohka who was captured by DEM Industries, and was now in the hands of Wescott and Ellen being tortured, however Kurumi had other goals in helping redeeming Tohka, Kurumi is behind the second spirit. It is revealed at the end of volume 7 she was looking for and had not been able to find the second spirit, which was captured by the DEM Industries and impriosoned somewhere in the world, and was the only being who knew the location and identity of First Spirit was the first spirit that teleported to the actual dimension and created the first spacequake on earth for 30 years. In volume 10, after Origami joined to DEM Industries by Wescott request for her to be a powerful Wizard, she meets Kurumi and she asked to be sent to the past with the power of the Bullet Kings of Kurumi, Yud Bet. Kurumi tries to play a prank on Origami and said she wanted to go back in the past just to see Shido when he was an innocent child, however, Origami answered it seriously and said she wanted to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit who murdered her parents, she said she would try to change the past so that Kotori was not the main cause for the death of the family Origami. After considering the request Origami, Kurumi finally agreed to send to the past Origami, Origami used the magic of wizard who was wearing former assistant AST as a test for the bullet Kings, and she would use the spiritual energy Origami for it to be possible to travel on time. Origami secured for Kurumi that she was willing to pay the price, since she was sent back before the incident five years ago. So called Kurumi Zafkiel and threw Origami with bullet Kings after Origami back in the past, she was discovered that Origami killed her own parents, making Origami awaken the powers of spirits after her she was transformed into a spirit by Phantom, she into in Inverse Form, making Origami attack Kurumi Clones. Appearance She appears to be elegant and also has very good manners. She is a girl with black hair in long twintails. Her skin is white and smooth as silk. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye has a shape of a clock which represents the lifetime of her. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose. In her school uniform, she ties her black hair into two ponytails and wears her winter uniform's jacket and black stockings. Her long fringe covers the left side of her face, aside from the right eye nothing else could be glimpsed. The neck of hers exposed from her collar is so slender. The most significant aspect is her bangs. Although she had an astonishing beauty, her bangs is abnormally long, almost covering the left side of her. Her right eye is not covered by the bangs. In her black gothic dress, She wears a frock and a long skirt that seems to be of extremely high quality. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is coompreender due to the different personalities of the clones Kurumi. She has a strong sense of hate with humanity, however she still has sympathy with the people, which borders distrust, she is always aware of his actions that are sinful and even cruel, like the slaughter of children, she has a delusional personality while she kills hundreds of people along the way with good intentions. She is an intelligent woman and has experience with any human being, able to put on the facade any curious young innocent when she needs, which is shown when she enrolled as a student at the School Raizen, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under the shade of a beautiful Gothic is a psychotic, crazy woman with prone to insane laughter and having no respect for human life, she considers the human being just like a disposable goods. However, despite her psychotic personality, she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures that she finds cute, like dogs and cats. She once killed four humans not because they needed to replenish their time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance of redemption when Shidou almost managed to redeem one of the clones of Kurumi, in other words it is practically impossible to Kurumi redeem herself, she has thousands of other clones who still are with Personality psychotic who would do anything to continue the killing she does every day. Shido's kindness towards her have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido, aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Her ability to summon shadow clones of itself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. Clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, when a clone tries to redeem, other clones of the past to kill the current Kurumi to prevent what she would call a joke, but they also have the free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears and obsessions that the original Kurumi own. Powers & Abilities Capture-20140505-184322.png|Kurumi Summoned Zafkiel File:DateALive-10-1.png|Kurumi using Zain Capture-20140510-153254.png|''City of Devouring Time'' Capture-20140505-181412.png|''Shadows'' Capture-20140505-184501.png|Kurumi using Dalet Capture-20140505-183319.png|Clock-eye Zafkiel Kurumi.jpg Capture-20140505-184653.png|Kurumi vs Mana Angel: Zafkiel Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim Skills: A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet *'First Bullet:' Aleph *'Second Bullet:' Bet *'Third Bullet:' Gimel *'Fourth Bullet:' Dalet *'Fifth Bullet:' Hei *'Sixth Bullet:' Vav *'Seventh Bullet:' Zayin *'Eight Bullet:' Het *'Ninth Bullet:' Tet *'Tenth Bullet:' Yud *'Eleventh Bullet:' Yud Aleph *'Twelfth Bullet: '''Yud Bet Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. ''Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. Her Angel is powerful, but is also like a double-edged sword. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her life time. So, in order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's Time to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons, which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. She also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will, as shown in the series while she confronts Shido on the school's rooftop. She is able to make duplicates of herself. This allows her to spy and gather information safely, and even if the duplicate is killed, their collective memories return to the original. This ability also becomes tremendously useful during the Miku arc when she's helping Shido and fights multiple opponents regularly. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel, and to position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In case she needs it for herself, she will be required to shoot it at herself. She can come back in a little while after doing so in the past, like when she badly injured she can go back in time when your body still was not damaged or hurt, this ability is constantly confused with regeneration Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones aren't to be taken lightly, as they can use her guns, summon the City of Devouring Time and can even summon Spacequakes. Zafkiel Her Angel is Zafkiel, which takes the form of a massive clock face with an old fashioned rifle and a handgun of intricate designs taking the place of the minute and hour hands of the clock, and which allows her to control time. She is able to summon her past selves to fight or take her place as they are essentially Kurumi herself. This not only allows her to cheat death by summoning herself from before her death, but also makes it more difficult for Shido to reach her; such as when Shido was able to persuade Kurumi on top of the school but was interrupted when another self original killed her clone for showing weakness, circumventing any emotional persuasions the same way as physical injuries. Although which memories are kept and which die with the one killed is unknown along with how Kurumi uses her clones to evade death. One possibility is that when the current Kurumi dies the clone created from the most recent time becomes the dominant Kurumi or when about to be killed again the original somehow switches places with a clone in her shadow. Although all clones have the same memories as her up to the moment in time they were copied from, but whether they build on those memories by watching from her shadow where she stores all her clones when not in use or some other method hasn't been shown yet, but they almost always obey the original. Only know exception is the clone created from the moment on the school roof who ran off to have a date with Shidou before being pulled back into the shadow and dying. From within the shadow they can reach out their arms and grab people to hold them or to drag them into the shadow which somehow ends up with the person seeming to have exploded when the area is shown later. Can come out of the shadow and use the same clothes and guns as the original but not the powers of the Angel directly. Plot The Black visitors Kurumi transfers into Shido's class revealing herself to be a Spirit to get closer with Shido. During her time touring the school with Shido, who was oblivious of the fact that they'd been followed by Origami Tobiichi and Tohka Yatogami. That time Shido is attempting to seduce Kurumi, she is also attempting to do the same thing to Shido. After school, Kurumi kills three delinquents that she met while walking along the streets and is then confronted by Mana Takamiya. Mana then runs into Shido later on that day. Taking her to his house, what Mana shares about herself leads to a quarrel between her and Kotori and when she was asked by Shido where she works, she ultimately leaves everyone with more questions than answers. During school the next day, Shido finds out that Kurumi was killed during her confrontation with Mana yet she appeared at school. Origami questions Kurumi in a secluded place and finds out that Kurumi is ultimately after Shido. Triple Frenzy Tune Shido invites Kurumi out but is forced on a polygamous date when Tohka seduces him and Origami forces her plans upon him for a date. Shido is unable to deny any of them as Tohka would be heartbroken, Origami would be suspicious and his plans to seal Kurumi depend on the date. With their dates occurring around the same time and their entertainment venues located rather close to each other, Ratatoskr assists Shido by teleporting him to each girl's location while monitoring their emotional levels. After Shido leaves Kurumi, she finds some boys shooting at a stray cat and convinces them to let her play with them. Ratatoskr loses sight of Kurumi as Origami Tobiichi and Tohka Yatogami run into each other. After they both proclaim they are trying to find Shido for their date, Origami runs off concerned there may be another. Shido returns to look for Kurumi but finds blood, body parts, and Kurumi killing a man. As she holds Shido within her clutches, Mana Takamiya intervenes wearing her CR-Unit. Ranging Nightmare Mana kills Kurumi and explains everything to Shido. After that he is forced away, he then avoids Origami and Tohka after running into them because of seeing the death Kurumi caused. Tohka finds out the reason for Shido's behavior and continues her date with him to try to cheer him up. After gaining some insight to Kurumi, the next day Shido declares to Kurumi that he'll save her. Kurumi goes to the school rooftop while encasing the school in her field which eats the time of people therefore making them faint to dissuade Shido from trying to save her. At the same time, Mana is currently confronting Kotori about Ratatoskr and attempting to use it as leverage against Kotori so she'll release Shido from the potential danger he's in. While Kurumi is threatening the school and the town, Origami and Tohka are engaging in battles with other copies of Kurumi. Shido convinces Kurumi only for her to be killed by another Kurumi. As Tohka and Origami show up, it's revealed that the hands in Kurumi's shadow are actually the hands of other copies of herself. Kurumi takes everyone as hostages and attempts to summon a spacequake only for it to be blown away. Kotori appears, explaining the cancelling of the spacequake while in her Spirit form. She has that time taken back her Spirit powers from Shido temporarily to fight Kurumi. Spirit of Flame Kurumi and Kotori Itsuka started fighting after a short conversation. Kurumi used one of her skills which is her seventh bullet, Zayin, to make Kotori stay still, creates copies of herself, and shoots Kotori a few times. Kotori fell over after Kurumi's last shot but Kotori's healing skill enables her to not die and to heal from her wounds. Then, the shocked Kurumi sent her copies to kill Shido, but he was pushed away by Kotori and the copies were killed. In the heat of the fight, Kurumi used one of her skills to inhibit Kotori but it only worked for a while. Kotori used her weapon to shoot Kurumi's angel after the frightened Kurumi summoned her copies to shield her. Shido immediately stood in front of Kurumi to shield her, knowing Kotori is no longer herself when he tries to reason out to her not to kill Kurumi. After the shot was launched, Kotori suddenly regained consciousness and changed the direction of the shot hence saving Kurumi. Relationship Shidou Itsuka Kurumi is neutral between Shidou, do not know if she really is in love with Shido, the personalities of Kurumi extramely are confused about it, she tried Shido searched first in order to consume hm and win the mana of the three spirits he had sealed. As he tried to seal it as the previous spirits, she played along, then made it clear that she could not be saved. Kurumi is very provocative and seductive for any man, after Shido almost gave his life to defend her from Kotori, she seems to have been more affectionate with him to the point where, as Miku was very surprised at how a human could go far to defend a loved one, Kurumi also felt that, at least for now, she made no further attempts to consume it after the battle against the DEM Industries. She offered him his help on occasion, but made it clear that she had her own reasons to help and not to save Tohka, but to discover new information about the second spirit. Kurumi seems to be a kind of Yandere who do not have definite personalities. Gallery Date_a_live-tokisaki_kurumi-beniyosweet009-long_hair-blush-wide_image.png|Nightmare Queen Kurumi.jpeg Kurumi_12.png Kurumi_tokisaki87.jpg|The transformation..The beauty of Kurumi 10318734_272971159539221_1438880194_n.jpg|Don't fuck with Nightmare queen! Capture-20140505-183213.png 10299221_272970966205907_1440682088_n.jpg 10371435_294428437383628_5451975894530138588_n.jpg capture-20140517-200506.png 10338836_295592310600574_2965882319302455807_n.jpg Capture-20140524-001338.png 10298912 1420081884931651 3540674974210044287 n.jpg tumblr_n6an7wmRHf1tsjumxo4_1280.png capture-20140604-174447.png capture-20140604-172844.png 10337702_289831524523601_2577033097707625614_n.jpg Video Trivia *Kurumi’s left eye represents her Time (lifespan). Each of the roman numeral in the clock also represents one different skills each, but only the original “Nightmare” is able to use all twelve. It is also hinted that each time she travels back in time after being killed, one of the skill from this clock is deactivated. *Kurumi has the character three in her name. It refers to third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, Understanding. *The numbers she speaks out are actually the Hebrew Alphabet. *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebraic Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the name of the first letter. *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel, her angel is an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is chief of the order of thrones, one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Her angel, Zafkiel's name means beholder of God or The contemplation of God. *Kurumi's threat level is S-class, higher than Tohka (but lower than Inverse Tohka) which makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit to be known in her standard form. *Her Inverse/Dark form is yet to be revealed. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. It was also classified as ??? in an Ars Install preview. *In the anime, Kurumi might have appeared in episode 5 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl with the red umbrella). *''Tokisaki'' (the first two being toki) means clock. *Kurumi is an old personal character of the author, even older than DaL itself, and the one he's the most attached to. *Although Kurumi is one of the strongest spirit, her inversed form is unknown. *Kurumi kills most of her victims by devouring them, most likely alive. *She is also the only spirit that hasn't been drained of her spirit mana by shido. *She's by far the most popular character of the series. Although she is only a supporting character, she receive the most fans and won in 2013. Category:Serial Killers Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Ghosts Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Athletic Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Spree-Killers Category:Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Rapists Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Successful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Teenage Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trap Master Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Teleporters Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Multipliers Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Angel Category:Summoners Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Hatemongers Category:Living Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Vigilante Category:Sadomasochists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Movie Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Hungry Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Outright Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Supervillains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional